


Nox creation

by kingmicky101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Character Death, Clones, Depressing, Depression, I'm Sorry, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmicky101/pseuds/kingmicky101
Summary: The boys after the dawn missing noctis are so distraught they actually think of maybe going back to niffleheim and cloning noctis





	Nox creation

The dawn had come at the price of noctis at the price of their king, their friend, their brother .....for everyone else it was a worthy sacrifice all demons were gone the sun had returned but for them, their world may as well of been ruined it was a bleak and dark place without him.  
try as they might they sunk into depression carrying on gripping tight to one another in their missery it weighed heavy upon them prompto tried his best to keep up a charade as usual but it came off blunt and cold without noctis he didn't feel human anymore .. but that's what got him thinking.  
He was a clone made in a lab using the DNA of bisithia he couldn't help but think of what ifs....at first he was in denial. It would be wrong. An affront to the six...to noctis but....he couldn't just do nothing...living without noctis was too much he watched ignis and gladio whither more and more looking at himself he too was fading he finally told ignis and gladio. They obviously felt the apprehension just as he did...but ignis.. broke much sooner than he did he had known noct longest had had to stand by smiling knowing noct's fate ... He wanted a second chance to at least hold him again so with prompto and ignis in agreement and an only barely reluctant gladio they descreatly left for niffleheim.  
Weeks. Months of searching bisithias self centred writings beheld them what they needed they searched for all the intact equipment they could find and using the dried blood and hair from the sword of the father they sought about their task of returning their king of light.  
Many failed attempts half formed creations and devestated sleepless nights it seemed they finally made a breakthrough a steadily forming embryo. not wanting to get their hopes up gladio threw himself into his tasks assuring this one's survival and development under ignis's instructions prompto refused to leave the tube as the baby formed he would sleep pressed against the glass talking to it as it grew hands pressed to its prison waiting wishing he could just hold him again already  
Ignis would whisper softly things he remembered times spent with noct promising no more veggies ever again only his favourite meals and they wouldn't focus on studies so much he swore it begging please come back  
gladio tho silently vowed that no harm would come to him he would make sure noct could grow and be happy.  
And prompto promised endless fun all the fishing he could want and he'd be the best friend and brother noct could ever wish for And finally the day came a healthy baby.  
ignis had been the first one to touch him holding close and sobbing as he felt the child's heartbeat close to his own he wouldn't relinquish his hold for hours till the baby cried for food reluctantly letting gladio take him with a prepared bottle having helped raise iris he was well adapted to child rearing. cooing and speaking soft words to the child as he fell asleep  
finally handing him over to prompto who took him over to the softest homemade cot they could build a nest of pillows and blankets they all refused to leave afraid the baby might not wake might leave them already and they'd be lost once more but when the baby opened its eyes and shone noctiss deep blues at them they sobbed with relief noctis was fine he was with them and they would make sure he was happy spoiled


End file.
